1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a braking arrangement comprising braking elements which are held in the fuse region of an ogival head of a correctable-trajectory spin-stabilized artillery projectile located under a head; and which can be deployed from a storage space.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A braking arrangement of that kind is subject-matter of DE 100 23 345.7 of May 12, 2000, which is not a prior publication. The arrangement described therein serves for deliberately shortening the ballistic trajectory in order to reduce lengthwise scatter in relation to the predetermined target co-ordinates and thereby to enhance the effectiveness of munition deployment, as described in greater detail in EP 1 103 779 A1.
The object of the present invention is to develop a braking arrangement of the general kind set forth, in such a way that the braking elements are extended as precisely as possible.
In accordance with the invention that object is attained by the combination of the essential features, which is recited in the main claim. In accordance therewith a holding hood for the braking elements when they have not yet been moved into the operative position extends forwardly in the axial direction towards the tip of the projectile beyond the stowage space for the braking elements and the pivot mounting thereof to the conically tapered fuse region in which are arranged force elements which act radially from the inside against the hood in order to blow off the hood at the braking triggering point on the trajectory with the hood breaking open in the form of shell portions to release the braking elements.
The force elements are preferably electrically initiatable pyrotechnic charges which are activated by means of a control circuit when, on the descending shallow branch of the hitherto ballistic trajectory, the trajectory point is reached from which flight braking with a correspondingly steeper descent leads to a more accurate impact location in the target area.
In regard to desirable developments and structural details and the advantages thereof, besides the further claims, attention is also directed to the description hereinafter of a preferred embodiment of the structure according to the invention which is shown diagrammatically approximately true to scale in abstracted form being limited to what is essential in the drawing.